Ocean of Fear Inert
by LordOfThePeasants
Summary: This is part of my in-progress story "Wave of war, Ocean of fear", and it will be the M-Rated chapters that are separate from the story.


**A/N: hi hello this is the special insert chapter between chapters 5 and 6 of "Wave of War, Ocean of Fear", picking up when Callan goes to Cora's house after his encounter with Ven. (Hunger Games)**

"Good." Callan said, his voice low and hungry. He grabbed Cora's face in his hands, desperately latching his fingers in her fair, his tongue grazing her mouth. He pulled away. "I'm sorry about earlier…I… I didn't realize I really wanted you," He said huskily. She just nodded and pulled him closer, closing the distance between their lips again.

He stumbled backwards as Cora shoved him towards her room, thankfully on the first floor, desperate not to break contact with her lips. She fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. As she undid it, he flung it to the ground. He heard her bedroom door slam shut as he was pushed down onto her bed. He finally opened his eyes and stared at her, while prying off his shoes and socks. He stared at her hungrily as she stood above him, smirking playfully.

He lunged at her, grabbing her ass and pulling her down to him, so she was straddling his hips, her hands running over his shirtless chest, knotting in his thick auburn hair, reconnecting their lips. He pulled her body against his, his hands shoving her shirt off over her head. His breath exhaled as a low groan as her tongue met his, taking in the taste of her mouth. He moved his mouth to her jaw, trailing kisses to her collarbone where he bit softly. She yelped and he drew back, looking into her eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked. She nodded and went back to kiss him but he stopped her. "And you're sure you want to do this?" He assured. She nodded and grinned.

"You aren't my first," she said, before going back and nibbling at his ear. Callan felt slightly unsettled, she was his first. He needed to show that he wasn't inexperienced, though. He had hooked up several times, but never had sex. He unhooked her bra, pulling it off her slim body, and staring at her breasts. Then he sat up, pushing up her chin so her moth met his. He twisted around so she was pinned beneath her, his hands on either side of her head, and put his mouth over one of her nipples.

_I hope she likes this, some girls don't…._ he thought. He felt her chest rise abruptly against him, and ran his tongue over the hard nipple. She moaned and knotted her fingers in his tousled hair again. He smirked in relief and moved over to the other breast, doing the same while placing one of his hands on the abandoned breast, squeezing it while running his thumb over the nipple while his tongue ran over the opposite breast. She clawed at his back and wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding him lustfully. He couldn't hold in his own moan as he felt the throbbing in his penis.

He released both of her breasts, picking up his head to stare at her. She met his gaze as he grabbed her hips and lifted her higher on the bed, yanking down her lounge pants where, to his surprise, there was nothing left.

He was used to just underwear, that was as far as he ever got, just rubbing the girl through her underwear, slipping in a finger. He figured that was the best place to start. He licked his index and middle finger, and circled the outer folds gently. She groaned something inaudible and rose her hips to meet his hands. He inserted his fingers and rubbed her clit, before drawing out.

"Please..." She hissed. He repeated the teasing a few more times, trying to wrap his head around what was going to happen.

_Go down on her, dammit. You've seen it done before, in those old films. Just put your tongue where your fingers are…_ He drew out his fingers and traced his tongue roughly around the outside of her vagina, before inserting his tongue, flicking it and making figure eights, relishing in her moans. He felt his dick get harder, and pulled up.

"My turn," He growled, pulling off his pants. She stood up and met his mouth with her own, rubbing the fabric of his boxers, and nipping his collarbone. She slid her hand into his boxers, rubbing his length, and he moaned again.

"Ah," She said flatly. He looked at her,

"What?" he demanded, she smiled as she pried off his boxers.

"Not a bad length…what, seven, eight?" She asked.

"Seven and a half." Callan smirked as she kneeled. Her hand worked the base while she took the head in her mouth, sucking in so her mouth was tight around him. She went up and down, her tongue occasionally flicking over his head. He wanted her. Now. He grabbed her arms and pulled her to her feet and pushed her onto the bed. She reached under her bed and tossed a small square at him.

"Shit, thanks," He muttered, pulling the condom on. He crawled onto her, going down on her again and licking her briefly, before kneeling above her. He slowly guided the tip into Cora, and she gasped. He took it slow at first, for his own sake, before going in all the way. He groaned softly, and began pumping. Cora moaned, clawing at his back. Her breath hitched as she began her first climax. He lowered his head again, sucking at her nipple at the same time. He could feel her release as she rode out her climax, but he knew he was supposed to keep going. Suddenly she drew her leg up, and he took the cue to hold it up. She gasped in pleasure.

"Cal….lan" she whispered.

"God, you're hot." He muttered, staring at her. She pulled her mouth to his, his free hand working on her breast. He was squeezing harder now, being rougher.

It only lasted about four minutes when he released, shuddering and giving a groan of relief.

"Sorry that was short…I'll finish you off," He muttered, face flushed with heat and embarrassment at his time as he went down on her for a third time. To his relief, it didn't take long for her to finish the second time. He lay opposite of her, both of them panting. He took off the condom and stood, wadding it up in a tissue and throwing it out, pulling on his boxers again. She had put on her bra and underwear when he turned around, and pulled him in again for a heavy, long kiss before drawing back and staring at him, her navy eyes gazing into his sea-green ones.

"I should leave." Callan muttered, pulling on his shirt and pants, and lastly, his shoes.

"Are you sure?" Cora asked softly. He didn't respond, instead he just walked towards the door.

"Sorry I wasn't better," He muttered, opening her bedroom door. She kissed him again, slowly, her tongue grazing his lips gently.

"You were great, one of the best I've had." She assured. He glared at her skeptically and she nodded. "I promise you, Callan, especially considering you were a virgin before this,"

"Oh it was obvious?" Callan said, dejectedly. She laughed.

"You're forgetting I'm one of your closest friends, and I know all about your sex life." She said. He smiled again as they stood at their front door.

"Well, thanks, for…it all." Callan said as he stood on her porch and she nodded.

"Goodnight, Callan…and I meant what I said, not like I've slept with many other people, but there was only one person better than you." Callan laughed and stepped off the porch.

"Yeah, you're one of the best I've had, too." He teased. Cora laughed, and Callan looked up at her, smiling softly. "Goodnight," he said as he walked away.

"It was Ven…out of four, he's the best, you're close behind." She called. Callan froze. He didn't dare turn around and then forced himself to walk on.

Ven. The boy who had just tried to have sex with Callan, was also the best one the girl Callan had just slept with, had ever had. Callan walked home, feeling empty.


End file.
